It is well know that coordination anionic polymerization using catalyst systems represented by a Ziegler-Natta catalyst allows for homopolymerization of olefins and dienes. However, it was difficult to provide efficient copolymerization of olefins and dienes using such polymerization reaction systems. For example, while JP 2006-503141A (PTL 1) and JP 2-061961A (PTL 2) refer to copolymerization of ethylenes and dienes, there were many problems associated with the use of a special organic metal complex as a catalytic component, limited structures of the obtained polymer, low catalytic activity, low molecular weight of the generated polymer, and so on.
Meanwhile, if two or more types of monomers are polymerized in the same reaction system, such a copolymer is generated that contains these monomer units as repeating units in one polymer chain. This copolymer is classified into random copolymer, alternating copolymer, block copolymer, graft copolymer, and so on, depending on the arrangement of monomeric units. Among these copolymers, an alternating copolymer is disclosed in, e.g., PTL 1 regarding the method of manufacturing the same. However, no report has been found of methods for manufacturing copolymers having the other chain structures.